


The Hallway's Closet

by MagicalLove12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Spy - Freeform, Undercover, Undercover Missions, teasing virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLove12/pseuds/MagicalLove12
Summary: Logan and Roman are on a mission but when they're cornered by their pursuers they have to find a way to avoid being kidnapped. Logan considers kissing his coworker to avoid suspicion while Roman is scared for his life.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Hallway's Closet

“Hurry up!” Roman pulled Logan into the cramped closet and slammed the door behind them. “Must you drag me everywhere we go?” “I wouldn’t have to if you were faster”

A voice from the hallway caught their attention, “I think I saw them go this way!”

“Oh god-oh god! What do we do?! They’re going to find us and then the mission will have been for nothing!” Roman panicked and fiddled with his dress shirt. This was not going to go well. The footsteps grew louder and louder. Roman could hear his heart beating in his ears.  
“Roman.”  
Roman’s eyes went wide, “Sssshhh! You crazy?!” He practically hissed.  
Maybe, Logan thought, maybe I am. 

His plan was risky in more ways than one, but he didn’t have a choice if they had any chance of getting out of there uninjured. Logan had yet to fail a mission and he didn’t plan to start now. The door to the closet made a rattling sound and Logan held his breath, it was now or never. Logan surged forward, locking lips with his partner. Roman tasted like cherry chapstick, it was intoxicating. Roman tensed for a moment before kissing back passionately. Someone cleared their throat behind Logan. Logan felt Roman start to pull away to look at the intruder but Logan pulled him even closer, preventing him from doing so. Logan was dazed by the hormones flooding his system. He really liked Roman, a little too much. He gave out a small yelp when Roman bit his lip but that gave him an idea. He hadn’t heard retracting footsteps so, just in case someone else was still there, he had a pretty good idea of how to get them to leave. Logan’s tongue danced with Roman’s and Logan moaned in pleasure. Logan’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment but when Roman kissed him even more passionately in response, he decided he didn’t mind that decision so much. 

The door of the closet finally closed and Logan could breathe easy. Roman didn’t pull away, even after the other person was surely far enough away. Logan wasn’t sure how much time had passed before someone other than Roman said his name. Logan jumped back in surprise. It was Virgil, “So that’s what was taking you two so long,” he looked exasperated but amused, “glad you two figured it out but please save that,” he gestured vaguely at the two of them, “for when we’re not on a mission.” Roman covered his hands over his incredibly flushed face, Logan smirked at the effect he had on the ‘prince.’ “Careful Roman,” Logan smirked, “Or I just might think you like me.” Roman looked up with wide eyes and stuttered out a response before pushing past Virgil. Virgil huffed a laugh and patted Logan’s shoulder, “Nice one, loverboy.” Logan opened his mouth to respond but Roman cut him off, “We should uh probably get back to the uh thing.. yeah.” Logan chuckled, “Certainly. Lead the way.”


End file.
